In Sickness
by im-a-knockout
Summary: A Transformers Armada story. Starscream finds out how the Decepticons deal with their sick soldiers. It is another sort of fluffy story, I just love writing them and making my favourite seeker suffer. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The loud whirring of fans, whimpers and the noise of a metal frame writhing on a metal berth filled the darkened berthroom. Starscream groaned, onlining his dim orange optics as he struggled to awaken from recharge. The red and white mech flinched when he heard his comms flare to life, a sharp, loud voice shouting down it.

"STARSCREAM!"

Resetting his voice box, he answered,

"Yes sir?"

"Ger down here this instant! You are late!"

Before the seeker could apologise, the comm link abruptly cut off. Starscream sighed and unsteadily got to his feet. His mini-con beeped in earnest, finally getting the seekers' attention.

"I'm alright, Swindle. Just got up too quickly."

Unsatisfied with the answer, he went to shout after the young mech but found the seeker had already left his berthroom, making his way down the corridor towards his leaders' throne room.

* * *

Starscream took a deep intake and squared his shoulders before making his way into the room, ignoring the other set of optics on him. He bowed to one knee immediately as Megatrons' furious optics met his.

"Sorry sir, I did not realise the tim-"

He bit back a whimper as Megatron suddenly pounced towards him, dragging him to his feet by his left wing.

"Obviously" the Decepticon leader growled into his audio receptors.

Once his wing was released, he quickly steadied himself as his legs threatened to buckle. His wings lowered and optics averted, he was happy to show submission when he like scrap. He could feel his teammates optics on him but he fought to ignore it, it was hard enough to pay attention to Megatrons latest plans. He barely bit back a yelp as he suddenly found himself face to face with his aggitated leader once again,

"Did you get all that, Starscream?"

The seeker couldn't stop a flinch resulting from the quiet, hissed, question.

"Yes sir"

He keep his gaze to the floor, waiting for Megatron gave them the permission to be excused.

Barking out his orders, Megatron watched his troops leave but found Demolisher still lingered about the doorway,

"What is it Demolisher?"

"With all due respect sir, I think...well believe, eh-"

"Spit it OUT!"

"Sorry! I believe Starscream has contracted a virus."

Megatron scoffed, marching past the tank transformer.

Demolisher sighed at the now empty room. He just hoped Starscream would hold up, at least until the end of the battle.

* * *

Starscream dodged another round of fire, panting and yelping as his wings were clipped. His frame felt as though it was on fire, his chest heaving, his fans desperate to cool his systems. The seeker desperately searched the battlefield for his teammates but found nothing, just barren wasteland. He whimpered, finding out his communication system was offline. Finding a place to hide, he curled up into himself, listening to the quieting battlefield.

He came online quickly. Shallow, painful intakes nearling stalling at the sound of large footsteps approaching his hiding place. The seeker barely managed to hold back the whimpers when the familiar enraged face of his leader came into view. He couldn't decide what would have been worse, Megatron finding him or some Autobot.

"Si-"

"Shut it, Starscream!"

The enraged Decepticon leader stormed closer but stopped abruptly. To his surprise, and to Starscream's horror, the seekers intakes hitched loudly, harshly. Starscream dropped his wings low, fighting back the whimpers that bubbled up inside him. He suddenly felt the need to purge. Diverting his optics, he failed to notice Megatrons softening demeanor.  
Starscream was still young, much younger than his other soldiers, therefore still having that effect on Transformers. Even Decepticons found it harder to harm the young but not impossible, as Megatron knew. He studied the fliers' frame.

He noted the dim and glazed orange optics, the moisture dotted on his frame, fans whirring loudly, shallow, gasping intakes. Demolisher was right.

Megatron reached for Starscream's arm and dragged him to his feet. At the sudden movement, Starscream groaned, his optics offling, his frame going limp as he was lost to the darkness. The larger mech scowled at the now unconscious seeker. The commander onlined his comm link and demanded a warp gate to be opened, glancing down at the overly warm Starscream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demolisher gently adjusted his hold on the unconscious seeker who now lay prone in his arms after being dumped unceremoniously into them by the furious looking Megatron. Cyclonus looked down at the downed flier with rare concern,

"What will we do with him?"

"I am going to take him to his room for a start."

* * *

The older mech placed Starscream on his berth with surprising care. He frowned at the heat radiating from the red and white mechs' frame. He sighed and placed, what he hoped was, a comforting hand on Starscreams' arm as he felt the mech awakening.

"Easy. Just take it easy, Starscream."

"Where am I?"

"In your berthroom."

Starscream slumped back down after his failed attempt at sitting up. He growled lowly at Demolishers voice,

"We need to get your temperature down."

"WE don't need to do anything," came the growling reply, "go away!"

After a pause,

"fine." Demolisher walked to the door, opening it as he spoke, "at least rest. Megs is probably planning another attack soon."

Starscream curled up on his berth, his frame trembling violently, pain flaring with every intake. Eventually he was granted sleep.

Swindle beeped furiously, trying to wake the sleeping seeker, finally succeeding when he jumping on one of the wings.

"What is it, Swindle?" He groaned groggily

" _Megatron is coming! Get up_!"

At the panicked tone, Starscream hurried to sit up, grabbing a data pad, steading his intakes before his commander stormed into his berthroom.

"Sir?" He winced at his weakened tone

"I need to know, Starscream. Are you well enough to take part in the next battle?"

Starscream studied his leaders' face. The question seemed sincere enough but the seeker knew that if Megatron sensed any weakness from him, he had the right to exterminate to him. After all, there was no room for weakness within the Decepticon army.

"Yes sir, I am well."

Megatron smirked nastily, leaning towards the sick seeker,

"Well Starscream. If you dare FAINT in my prescence again, you will fail to awaken.

Starscream stared at the floor, wings drooping submissively, embarrassed. He had forgotten about that. Watching his leader storm away, his room doors sliding shut, Starscream allowed his frame to relax and sighed quietly. He glanced over his frame, looking at the spots of moisture that now started to gather.

* * *

Starscream yelped as the cold water rained down on his dangerously overheated frame. He leaned heavily against the walls of the washrack, his frame rattling.  
Once finished, he carefully and quietly made his way down the hall towards their medbay. He rummaged through the many cupboards trying to find a needle and syringe and a bottle of coolant.

The young mech carefully prepared the injection, sitting on the edge of a berth to gently remove a panel from his thigh to gain better access to a major coolant line. He jumped harshly, nearly dropping the much needed coolant injection as the medbays doors suddenly opened, a voice rang out,

"What are you doing?!"

"Demolisher! Shut up!" he hissed quietly

The older mech approached the younger silently, focusing on the needle in the flier's hand. Starscream, noticing his teammates gaze, quickly moved it out of reach,

"Leave it" he tried to growl out, wings rising to a threatening display.

Demolisher sighed, placing a hand out towards the seeker,

"Give it to me. I, at least, know where to inject it."

Starscream groaned but reluctantly gave up the needle, placing it into the older mechs hand.

Starscream winced slightly as Demolisher injected the coolant and replaced the panel,

"Listen, we are leaving for Earth soon." Demolisher looked at him thoughtfully, " Just do as you are told and keep your head down. I don't know how long that will keep your temperature steady."

Starscream nodded, leaving to prepare for the next battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Starscream growled as Megatron called for him, his voice ringing out ferociously over the battlefield. The seeker quickly transformed to take off, abandoning his fight with the Autobot, Hot Shot, to return to his commander's side.

"Coward!"

He heard Hot Shot's taunting call and he couldn't help but take the bait. He turned to fire at the Autobot but both mech's froze as Megatron's voice rang out once again,

"Starscream! I said, COME HERE!"

The seeker gulped internally, glad that his alt mode hid his embarrassed demeanour. He ignored Hot Shot's call this time,

"Hurry up, Starscream! Your master is calling you!"

Starscream flew quickly, dodging the attacks that were targeting him as he rushed to help his commander who was struggling in a battle against Optimus Prime.

As Megatron was overpowered and thrown off of the Prime, Starscream went in with an attack of his own. He succeeded by getting in a few hits which gave Megatron the time to recover but the seeker was soon knocked from the sky by Jetfire.

Starscream hit the ground hard, letting out a sharp screech when he noticed Jetfire coming straight for him. The young seeker hastily transformed once again and took to the skies.

* * *

It quickly became a chase of cat and mouse.

Starscream, being smaller than the shuttle, was easily faster and more maneuverable but the virus was tiring him out quickly. His intakes became shallow and sharp causing pain, his spark thumped harshly against it's chamber and his frame itself ached from the effort. The lack of substantial airflow caused his fans to stall for a moment, the seeker forced a deep and long intake.

Starscream noticed that Jetfire was still chasing him and was gaining on him. In a last effort to lose the shuttle, Starscream dived down into a canyon below. As he flew in and out of the canyon, he nearly whooped as he lost his chaser.

Starscream landed slowly and transformed, leaning hard against the stone walls. He offlined his optics, his hands grasping at his chest. He struggled through the pain, his body dragging in painfully shallow intakes totally out of his control. He continued to gasp, wishing for them to even out. He chittered pitifully, feeling ashamed of himself for producing such sparkling-type noises.

* * *

"Demolisher!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is that seeker of mine?!"

Demolisher quickly searched the grounds, the battle still playing out viciously. He soon noted that Starscream was nowhere to be seen and his communication link was offline. He just hoped the seeker was okay.

"He isn't here, sir."

"Retreat, Decepticons! Not you Demolisher! Find that worthless flier."

Demolisher watched as both sides retreated. Once the rest of his team were gone, the tank quietly watched as the Autobots picked themselves up. Making up his mind, Demolisher threw his hands up in the air,

"Autobots!"

The Decepticon froze as his enemies drew their weapons on him.

"Don't shoot! I will not arm myself. I need your help."

Demolisher growled as they laughed but watched as the Autobot leader stepped forward, silencing his soldiers.

"Speak. Quickly!"

"It's Starscream! He's really sick, I need to find him. His comm's are offline."

"Good riddance."

"Quiet, Hot Shot." Optimus studied the sincere and concerned demeanour of the Decepticon,

"Jetfire"

"Yes, sir?"

"When was the last time you saw Starscream?"

"He flew into the canyons not far from here," the shuttle pointed in the direction of where he chased the seeker, "I didn't see him leave from there. I'm sure that is where you will find him."

Demolisher sighed in relief, "thank you."

"Why do you care?"

Demolisher ignored the question that was shouted after him as he left to search for his teammate.

* * *

Demolisher quietly lowered himself into the canyon, listening and watching intently for any sign of the missing seeker. Coming to a corner of the canyon, he could hear the clicking of a young seeker in distress.

The Decepticon froze in shock at the state of his teammate. He watched Starscream's chest rapidly rise and fall, loud, sharp gasps exited his mouth. There was a puddle of unproccessed energon near him where the seeker had obviously purged. The flier's frame trembled violently, almost audibly. Demolisher quietly approached him, sitting next to the seeker who had yet to notice him.

"Starscream?"

The seeker flinched, startling badly, letting out a high pitched wail, causing the other Decepticon to cover his audio receptors.

"Easy, it's just me."

Starscream offlined his optics after recognising the older mech.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Demolisher gently gathered the sick seeker into his arms, flinching at the heat. Starscream groaned at the movement and Demolisher quickly shushed him, listening intently. He could hear the sounds of engines and immediately knew that they didn't belong to any of his team. He crouched low, onlining his comm link,

"Cyclonus, open the warp gate, now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Demolisher pulled the now recharging seeker close to his chest as they arrived back at their base. He was thankful to find only Cyclonus waiting for them.

"Primus! He looks, _sounds_ , awful!"

Demolisher nodded, walking past his teammate and into the halls. Starscream looked to be getting worse by every minute that past. Walking towards the medbay, he felt helpless.

Running a diagnostic, it was discovered that Starscream had managed to contract a pretty nasty virus, affecting his intakes the most. He jumped, turning from the screen, as the sound of Starscream choking, coughing weakly, trying to expell the energon that pooled in his throat. Demolisher grabbed him roughly, watching in horror as the young seeker purged the suffocating energon. Becoming desperate, he onlined his comms.

* * *

Megatron sat up suddenly, awoken by the panicking voice of one of his soldiers,

"What is it, Demolisher?"

"Please! Come to the medbay. QUICK! _PLEASE."_

Megatron felt a sense of panic, something he hadn't felt in years. Demolisher's begging tone springing him into action.

* * *

Megatron arrived to a scene of horror. Even he froze at the amount of energon, that had obviously been purged, on the floor. Demolisher looked to him with panic in his optics. Starscream slumped against him, Demolisher sitting on the berth behind him, supporting him.

"I don't know what to do sir! The energon baths won't help with this!"

"First of all, calm down"

Even he surprised by the calmness in his tone. He may not feel much sympathy but even he was struck by the horror of the situation. His spark lurched at Starscream's sudden intake hitch, a wail escaping him as a sharp intake caused a bout of agony.

"His intake filter and cooling fans are failing" he looked at Demolisher, in deep thought, he continued, "You'll need to operate."

"What?! I can't! It's been years."

"He'll offline if you don't!"

He took Demolisher's place on the berth,

"You must remember how to patch up an intake filter?!"

Demolisher only nodded, gathering up the equipment he would need, setting up the I.V system while wracking his processor for the knowledge he needed.

* * *

Starscream whimpered, clicking in distress as he was laid down on the berth. The I.V stung as it was placed into an energon line on the back of his hand. He looked fearfully at his leader before succumbing to stasis.

* * *

Demolisher was surprised by the amount of knowledge that resurfaced as he carried out the procedure. He quickly and efficiently opened Starscream's frame, accessing the intake filter and fans. He swiftly found the internal leak, patched it and carried on cleaning out the intake filter. He took one last troubled look at one of the fan blades before closing Starscreams' frame, mopping up the spilt energon.

He sat down heavily in a chair near the berth where the seeker lay, looking at his commander who still sat at the back of the medbay.

"Well?" he asked

Demolisher sighed,

"The leak and damage has been patched but one fan blade is cracked. I can't do anything about that until we get a replacement"

He took a deep intake and sighed,

" He cannot be on active duty until the virus has been cleared and that blade replaced."

Demolisher was half expecting some angry out burst from his leader but was pleasantly surprised by the calm demeanor,

"Agreed."

Demolisher watched carefully, feeling a sense of protectiveness, as his leader approached the now recharging seeker. The Decepticon commander, with surprising care, brushed a hand over one of the younger mechs' wings.

"Alert me when he awakes."

"Er, yes sir!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Whimpers and whines was what alerted Demolisher to Starscream's awakening. Orange optics flickering groggily, the seekers' chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Panicking. The pain, confusion and disorientation all prompting a panic attack. Demolisher, keen to prevent this from happening, quickly knelt by Starscreams' berth, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He spoke quietly,

"Easy now. Just relax. Let your systems come online."

A whimpering reply, "Demolisher?"

"I'm here," he whispered, just heard, "right here. Calm down."

His voice seemed to calm the distressed mech,

"That's it. Easy. The pain will pass, give it time."

Starscream raised a weak hand to his chest, realising where the pain was radiating from, as though knowing would stop it. His flickering optics sought out Demolisher, his voice straining,

"What happened?"

"I had to repair your intake filter, the leak has been patched. You have a nasty virus though." The older mech decided to miss out the part about the fan blade needing replaced for the time being.

Suddenly, Starscream startled, crying out at the pain the swift movement caused. He offlined his optics.

Demolisher turned to the arrival of their leader,

"Sir"

"How is your patient?"

"He has just come online, sir"

Demolisher had hoped to have calmed the seeker down before bringing in Megatron.

"Good" A pause, "Starscream?"

The young seeker tried to steady his voice, his frame trembling. Partly from the fever, partly from fear,

"S..sir?"

"Rest. You are off active duty until Demolisher finds you fit for work, understand?"

Starscream knew that tone, _behave,_

"Yes sir"

He went to offline his optics once again, finding himself struggling to stay awake, until Demolisher put a stopper in his plans,

"Nuh uh, not yet. You have an anti-viral drug to take, then you can sleep."

To weak to protest, with help, he knocked back the vial. He was surprised to find Megatron placing a tarp over his frame before falling into recharge.

"How long till the virus is cleared of his systems?"

The spoke with hushed whispers,

"Now, with the medication, hopefully less than a week." He continued, "He will need monitoring. Cyclonus and I will share the duties."

"I, as well, Demolisher." He growled, "Don't look so surprised! I will take my share. There are not many of us left, we need every last soldier fit and healthy."

" _That or you just care for the youngling."_ Demolisher thought, yet nodded his agreement at his leaders' explanation.

"I will take first watch. You'll need some recharge. Inform Cyclonus of the situation before you head to your berth."

"Yes sir."

Demolisher couldn't shake the uneasiness of leaving Starscream alone witn Megatron but he desperately needed to refuel and recharge. He sighed before comm-ing Cyclonus.

* * *

Megatron settled himself on a chair by Starscreams' berth, picking up a datapad. He was fully engrossed with his reading when Starscream awoke again. The seekers' chittering brought Megatrons' attention to him.

Megatron watched the shivering youngling try to curl into himself, gripping the tarp desperately around him. Megatron thought before speaking, making an effort to soften his tone,

"Are you cold?"

Starscream mumbled a positive sounding respond, sounding like, 'uh huh.' His dim orange optics settling on his leaders' blurred form,

"Meg-tron?"

Megatron shushed him, wrapping another insulated tarp around the seeker. The notoriously vicious leader of the Decepticons suddenly found himself picking up his youngest soldier, holding his curled up form securely as he sat on the berth. For a brief moment, he wanted nothing more but to drop Starscream to the ground. He wasn't some soft Autobot and his troops did not need coddling! Yet for as quick as the thought appeared, it vanished, leaving the commander to sigh in confusion. He looked down at the shivery, still panting, pained, form of Starscream. His intakes stalled as Starscream tried to bury deeper into his chest, relishing in the comfort the warmth and sound of a spark brought to him. Megatron couldn't help the soft, sad sigh that escaped him.

The Decepticon leader hummed softly when Starscream whimpered during the night, helping him to sit up right during a coughing fit, thankfully the poor seeker had nothing in his tank to purge. Slowly, they both fell into recharge.

* * *

Megatron looked to the medbay doors as Cyclonus came to take over the shift. The helicopter said nothing of the sight of his leader cuddling the young seeker. He wordlessly lifted Starscream from Megatrons' lap, shushing the youngling gently as he objected weakly to the movement, keening. The sound caused a growl to bubble up in the commanders' throat, he glared accusingly at the mech who now held Starscream.

Cyclonus settled onto the berth with Starscream, ignoring the glare from his leader. Without looking up, he spoke quietly,

"It's okay sir, he will settle. He's not even awake. Still in recharge, see?"

After a moment of watching, he left Cyclonus to his shift of watching over their sick comrade. He could still hear the helicopter mech speaking softly as he reached the medbay doors, granting him access to the halls,

 _"hush little seeker"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starscream groaned, awakening from a deep recharge, he felt uncomfortably hot. He tried to shift out of the bundle of tarps he was currently wrapped in, he could feel arms around him. Starscream growled, trying to wake Cyclonus,

"Cy...cyclonus?"

Nothing but a snore. He tried again, louder this time, ending with a whine to gain the older mechs' attention,

"Cyclonus!"

"Uh, what?" A pause, "Starscream! You are awake! You should be sleeping though. You are-"

"Please stop talking. Its too hot in here" his fans trying to speed up, trying to cool his overheating frame, leaving the poorly seeker to pant.

"Let me up."

"Er, okay."

Cyclonus gently placed Starscream on the berth, helping the weakened flier to remove the insulated tarps. Pulling the seeker into a sitting position, he ran a hand between the fliers' wings, gauging his temperature.

"I think you need some coolant. Demolisher left some out. He said to get you to drink some if you awoke."

Starscream eyed the small cube warily, his tanks twisting at the thought of drinking,

"I don't want it."

"Huh? B..but you'll overheat! You need to take at least a few sips...please?"

Starscream groaned but took the cube into his shaky hands, Cyclonus helping to steady it. He sipped at the cube, feeling the cool liquid bring some relief to his badly overheated frame and systems. His tanks suddenly lurched, he stopped, barely half the cube gone. He swallowed thickly.

"Is that all you can manage?"

Starscream nodded, swallowing again at the sudden bout of nausea.

"Er, you don't look so good. You okay?"

"I think I'm gonna purge." he whimpered

"oh, OH! Right!" Cyclonus grabbed an empty container, handing it to the seeker.

Starscream stared at the container, keening loudly at the thought of purging.

"Just relax, let it happen." Cyclonus spoke softly, wincing at the sudden harsh noise of Starscream retching.

Starscream brought the coolant, that he so desperately needed, straight back up. He dry heaved a few times before slumping to his side, the container abandoned at a small table, exhausted. He pushed his wing into the comforting hand as Cyclonus absentmindedly brushed it gently.

"I am going to call Demolisher, he can give you some coolant intravenously. Okay?"

Starscream could only mumble a small 'yes', too sore and too tired to care. He curled up into himself.

* * *

Demolisher entered the medbay quietly, immediately got to work hooking Starscream up to the IV. He ran a hand between the seekers' wings, taking a note of his temperature. He gave Starscream a small nudge before pulling him into a sitting position once again. He sighed at Starscream's whimpers of objection for not being permitted to recharge.

"That's enough now," he spoke softly yet sternly, "I need you to take a dose of medication first."

He jostled the seeker when he noticed the young mechs' optics offlining,

"No. Come on. Drink this please."

Demolisher was surprised at Starscreams' sudden struggle, trying to avoid the vial.

"N...no! I'll purge again."

"You need to at least try!"

"no"

"Starscream!"

"No!" he keened sharply, making the older mechs' flinch at the noise.

"Fine!" Demolisher quickly softened his tone as Starscream flinched, "fine. I'll give you a form of the medication through injection. It's not the best though."

"Cyclonus! Hold him steady while I prepare the injection."

Once administered, they allowed the ill mech to lie back down, taking out the IV that had provided him with some coolant.

"Rest now."

He spoke quietly as Starscream settled into recharge,

"I'll take over for now, thank you Cyclonus."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Starscream cowered, scrambling back until he hit a wall. Pulling his knees to his chest, he sobbed, quickly offlining his optics. An eerie cry rang out, he covered his audio receptors. Daring to online his optics, he shook at the figure slowly crawling towards him. He whimpered, the mechs face was distorted, components showing, one arm reaching towards him, plating missing, a rust like substance oozed and dripped to the floor. Starscream clicked uncontrollably like a sparkling, crying as the figure got closer, closer. The mech reached for him, his digits brushing Starscreams frame. He screamed._

Starscream awoke sharply, screaming, struggling to break free from the arms that held him. He sobbed, giving up, finding it impossible to escape. Through his panic he could hear a voice, familiar, soft,

"Starscream" it was getting louder,

"Starscream, listen," he fought to focus on that voice,

"Quiet now, it's okay. Just a nightmare." it explained.

The red and white mech looked to the face of the mech that held him, spoke to him, jostled him from his nightmare. He didn't know whether to be scared or comforted as his leader spoke to him again,

"Easy now, calm down. That's it."

Starscream tried to relax his frame, tried to stop the spark breaking clicks, yet his frame still violently trembled. His intakes hitched a sob as he spoke,

"S..sir. I am sor-"

"Enough. I don't need an apology from a sick mech. I may be ruthless but I don't punish mechs for being sick, Starscream. For once, this is no ones fault."

Megatron settled them both onto the edge of the berth, allowing Starscream to lean heavily on him, struggling to stay in an upright position. He subspaced a small energon cube,

"I need you to take some energon-"

The younger mech went to interrupt but Megatron put a stop to that,

"I won't take no for an answer. It's medical grade, it won't upset your tanks."

He hoped.

He swiftly pulled Starscream to him, almost cradling him. The sick seeker sqawked at the indignation, part of his strength returning for a moment,

"What are you doing?!"

"Calm down. This is the easiest way to get the energon down you."

The Decepticon secretly pleased with the return of the seekers' attitude,

"You barely have the strength to hold yourself up!"

The young seeker growled as the cube was raised to his mouth.

"Drink, Starscream."

The seeker was going to refuse but stopped at the warning growl from his leader. Reluctantly, he slowly sipped at the cube, the energon slightly warm. He was pleasantly surprised to find his tanks did not protest. He still only managed half the cube but sighed in contentment, moving his helm away.

Megatron placed the cube to the side table, gently getting up to lie Starscream back on the berth. He had hoped the seeker would have managed more than half a cube but at least he hadn't purged, small steps at a time he supposed. Hearing the ill mech shift, he glanced over at the berth.,

"Megatron?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to my own berthroom?"

A pause,

"What's the difference between recharging here or there?"

"I..I would be more comfortable in my own room, sir. I don't feel like recharging all the time now."

"Well, I shall speak to Demolisher about that. For the time being, sleep."

"But I don't wanna-"

"Starscream." his leader warned.

He may be improving his sympathy skills but his patience was not. Turning to walk away, he was stopped by a quiet, meek, voice behind him.

"Please stay."

The seekers' intakes hitched slightly,

"I don't want to be al-"

 _"The nightmare."_ he remembered,

"Okay, hush" the Decepticon leader keen to stop the mounting panic,

" _Shh,_ I understand,"

He laid a tarp over the young flier,

"I will stay but you've got to recharge, agreed?"

Starscream nodded, making himself comfortable while watching Megatron subspace a datapad, slowly falling into recharge.

* * *

He awoke to soft voices around him. He listened in, keeping his optics offline.

"Nightmares are pretty common when one has a fever, sir. I am glad you got him to take some energon though, that's an improvement."

"I agree, Demolisher. He was asking about going back to his own room. I said I would ask for your opinion on that."

"He can, once he no longer needs monitoring." Demolisher continued, "Any updates on a replacement blade for him yet?"

"Not yet. I have got Soundwave on Cybertron looking to find or create one."

A small, groggy voice interrupted the two Decepticons,

"You could have told me."

They both turned to find Starscream struggling to sit up. Demolisher rushed forward, trying to persuade the younger mech to lie back down.

"There was no reason to tell you at the time. We didn't see the point in panicking you further."Their leader explained before adding, "And you shouldn't be listening in to a private conversation."

 _"It was hardly private."_ Starscream thought but bit back a retort, submissing to Demolishers' attempts at getting him to lie down.

"Recharge" the tank transformer spoke sternly,

"I am bored of recharging."

Demolisher handed him some datapads,

"You can read but if I find you out of that berth without my permission, then so help me Primus, I will weld you to it."

Starscreams wings raised in challenge but they quickly lowered again, suddenly finding himself not caring,

"fine" he flicked through the datapads

"Please keep an eye on him, sir, while I find Cyclonus. It's his turn to watch."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Starscream glared at the source of the racket. It sounded like someone shredding nails for Primus sake! He threw his datapad, hitting his intended target. Yet, to his annoyance and surprise, the cause of the noise just turned over and continued, still producing the deafening sound.

"CYCLONUS! Shut up!"

Starscream growled at him, _"how was he expected to recharge when he shared a room with **that!"**_

He snarled at his teammate once more before unsteadily climbing to his feet. He looked at the medbay doors, Demolishers' warning running through his processor. He looked back at Cyclonus,

 _"to the pit with this"_

Quietly he snuck into the corridor, silently making his way down the hall. He looked behind him, _"ha, nearly there. I'll contact Demolisher when I get ther-"_

 _Clang_

He stumbled back from the impact, he slowly looked round, hoping that it was a wall he had walked into. He gulped, _"nope, someone. Evasive manoevre now!"_

"oops." his voice small. He mentally chastised himself, " _Really!_ _Was that the best you could come up with!"_

Changing his tactics, he made to transform but a sudden hand on his wing stopped him,

"Starscream" the older, larger mech growled.

"Heh, hi sir."

"Mind explaining why you are wondering the halls?"

"Sir, please listen! It's Cyclonus...I can't recharge with the noise. I was just going to my room to contact Demolish-"

"And did you not think to contact him from the medbay?"

"Well. I...er, thought about it. Sir"

Megatron cocked his helm at the sound of Starscreams' damaged fans which had just clicked on. The seeker froze as Megatron lifted a hand to his helm, checking his temperature.

"Fine, you can recharge in your own room."

"Thank you, sir."

"But I will be accompanying you."

Starscream nodded but sighed quietly, following his leader.

* * *

Starscream sighed, staring up at his ceiling, bored. He side-glanced at Megatron who sat near his berth, reading. Swindle and the other minicons talked amongst themselves in the far corner, he sighed again.

"Starscream. Rest." Megatron grumbled

"'m not tired though. And I've read the datapads. What are Cyclonus and Demolisher doing?"

"Sparring. And no you may not"

Starscream sat up, propping his back against the wall.

"Can I not go for a short flight?"

"No. Your core temperature is still elevated."

"A leisurely flight won't increase it though. And it'll only be for a short time. And-"

"Ask Demolisher."

He immediately onlined his communication link.

* * *

Demolisher stood his ground. Absolutely not. He would not give in to this youngling. No. No was no.

Demolisher grumbled, sighing, cursing himself as the seeker took off, going for a short flight round the moons' surface. Megatron smirked at him,

"What was that again? 'No meant no'?"

Demolisher grumbled, walking past the Decepticon commander,

"I don't know which is worse, a sick seeker or a bored one." he sighed before shouting over his shoulder as he went back inside,

"Call me when he crashes."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The red and white seeker landed gently onto the moons' soft surface. He transformed, placing a hand over his cockpit, feeling a slight ache as his fans fought to keep up with his beating spark. He slowly walked back to base, trying to sneak in before Demolisher caught him. He knew the mech would be delighted to throw a 'told you so' in his face. Rounding a corner, his intakes stalled, frame jumping at the sudden voice from behind him,

"Hi, Starscream"

The seeker whipped round,

"Cyclonus" he hissed, his pitch higher than usual, "don't do that!"

The helicopted laughed, "sorry. Finally got released from base then?"

"Yeah, finally."

"You should still take it easy though, you don't sound too good."

The younger mech subconsciously placed a hand over his cockpit,

"It's fine. I presume you know?"

"I do. Shouldn't be too long before they come up with a replacement."

Cyclonus suddenly looked past him,

"Oh, looks like Megs is coming for you" he whispered.

Starscream turned,

"Sir"

"Starscream. I wish to speak with you. Come."

Going to follow his leader, he looked over his shoulder at Cyclonus and shrugged. The other mech returned the gesture.

* * *

"What is it, sir?" he asked as they reached the throne room.

"Good news and bad news. Good news, we have a replacement blade for you. Bad news, it'll take some time to get here."

Starscream sighed before Megatron continued,

"And we are leaving for Earth soon. You'll have to stay here."

"What?! But I'll be fine! I feel better. The virus is clearing. I-"

"No, Starscream. I can't risking you falling ill on the battlefield."

"But sir!"

"Starscream. I am not arguing with you over this."

"I ca-"

"Starscream. Enough" He growled out a warning but the seeker failed to notice.

"B..but I-"

"STARSCREAM!" he roared

The young seeker jumped back, wings raising in fright but quickly drooped. He stared at the floor, a moment of silence passed between the two.

"I am sorry Starscream. We will not be gone for long."

The flier nodded, walking past his leader, retreating to his berthroom.

* * *

Starscream flicked through the datapads, listening to his fellow teammates preparing to leave for the mission. From his berthroom, he could hear the voices in the hall. They were finalising plans. He growled and offlined his comm. link as Cyclonus' sing song voice came down it,

"See ya later! Behave!"

Starscream watched his mincon climb onto his berth,

"What is it, Swindle?" He grumbled, lying back down to stare at the ceiling.

 _"Let's go flying!"_

"Can't. Demolisher warned me not to fly again until they are back."

 _"What you want to do then?"_

"I'm going to recharge," the seeker curled up.

Swindle beeped a sigh, watching the young mech fall asleep.

* * *

Starscream growled as he awoke,

"What are you doing, Swindle?"

He heard the mincons' engine stop,

 _"I'm bored. I've been stuck in here for ages! Let's fly"_

"Are they not back yet?"

 _"Nope"_

"If we go for a fly, will it shut you up?"

 _"Yup"_

"Fine."

Starscream got up and stretched, allowing Swindle to link with him.

Once outside, he transformed, taking off slowly. It wasn't the same as flying on Earth or even Cybertron. The moon didn't have the atmosphere that brushed over his wings as he flew.

" _You are taking this awfully slowly, Scream."_

"I can't push it Swindle. One of my intake fan blades is damaged. I'm waiting for a replacement."

 _"Oh. I thought you just had some virus."_

"I had that too."

After a couple laps, he got more confident. His core temperature was steady. There was no pain. He sped up. His sensors coming alive as he manoeuvered. Suddenly, he lurched, intakes stalling.

 _"Starscream! What's going on?"_

"Need..to..land."

Starscream landed roughly, transforming and disconnecting Swindle. He sat panting, intakes hitching.

 _"Starscream! Get up!"_

He glanced at Swindle but stayed quiet, focusing on his intakes. Trying to deepen them, trying to ignore the pain.

 _"We need to get back to base."_

The seeker stayed quiet. The minicon continued,

 _"Come on. It's not far. We don't want to be found out here."_

"I know...give me a second" Starscream panted.

Pushing himself to stand, he transformed, keening loudly at the pain. With Swindle, he took off back to base.

* * *

Starscream groaned as he lay down on his berth, hand grasping at his chest as it heaved. He could hear Swindle talking to him but didn't have the strength to reply. Intakes slowing, he fell into recharge.

* * *

Megatron was the first through the warp gate, grumbling about the loss of the mission, Cyclonus and Demolisher stayed back from their irate leader. Before he could start a rant, Swindle came rusing into the room, his beeps coming quickly.

"Slow down Minicon! I can't understand you!"

"Starscream! It's Starscream!"

Demolisher was out of the room before Megatron could demand for an explanation. He rushed to Starscream's berthroom, punching in the access code. Immediately he was at the seekers' side. Starscream turned his helm towards the mech, optics flickering.

"What happened?"

"S..sorry...fans ha-" he coughed harshly, keening at the pain it caused.

Without hesitation, Demolisher lifted the youngling into his arms, heading for the medbay. He could feel the dust from the moon's surface on Starscreams' frame,

"Were you flying again?! What were you thinking?!"

"I..bored. It was..okay...last...time."

"I told you not too! Why can't you just listen?!" he placed Starscream down on a berth.

Starscream couldn't answer. He didn't have a responce for that and he was too exhausted. He whimpered as Demolisher chastised him. Swindle suddenly beeped from behind them,

 _"It was my said no, I wouldn't listen."_

Demolisher just growled and grumbled as he shooed the minicon out of the medbay. He turned to Starscream,

"I'm putting you into Stasis. I need to take a look at those blades. Primus knows what damage you've done!"

* * *

Starscream moaned, onlining slowly from Stasis. He winced, Demolisher suddenly at his side.

"Well, congratulations Starscream. You've managed to **shatter** a fan blade! You have no idea how lucky you are! Do you know what damage that could've caused?! Have you any idea!? What were you thinking?! I can't be-"

"I think he gets it Demolisher." Megatron stopped him from his rant, "If you can leave him for a bit, I would like a word with him alone."

"Of course sir."

Starscream wished the berth would just swallow him up.

"Starscream, look at me"

The seeker grimaced at Megatrons' calm voice, he reluctantly looked up. He was surprised when the Decepticon leader crouched to his level. He dropped his optics as Megatron sighed,

"What are we going to do with you? What possessed you to fly to the point where you caused such damage?"

Starscream whimpered,

"I am sorry sir. I felt fine and I was bored. I didn't realise how bad it was damaged."

He glanced at the energon covered pieces of the fan blade,

"sorry" his intakes hitched

Megatron nodded and stood up, brushing a hand over the young seekers' wing as he heard the sob,

"Rest Starscream." he turned away,

"You are grounded to the medbay until Demolisher sees fit to release you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It took over another Earth week but Soundwave finally sent the replacement blade that they now desperately needed. Unfortunately for Cyclonus, Demolisher and Starscream, Thrust was the one to deliver it.

"I hate that mech." Starscream whispered as Megatron welcomed his arrival.

Demolisher gave a slight nod, "I know."

"So these are your current soldiers?"

The new arrival looked each of the mechs up and down, landing lastly on Starscream. The seeker bit down a growl of distrust but his wings gave him away. They rose higher on his back as the strange flier approached,

"The young seeker is still in your company then."

He studied Starscream for a moment longer,

"his wings still speaking for him, I see."

He laughed as they twitched downwards, much to Starscreams' annoyance, he didn't bother to bite back the growl this time. Megatron suddenly spoke up, preventing Starscream from causing an argument,

"Did you bring the blade that was asked of you?"

"Of course, sir." he subspaced the blade, "though I do wonder who it is for. I wasn't allowed to know that information."

"'cause it's none of your business." Demolisher ground out, taking the blade gently, "I'll be in the medbay if you need me, sir."

Cyclonus and Starscream were left to stand patiently as Megatron updated Thrust on their past and current missions and the routines that take place around the base.

 _"Will he ever shut up?"_ Cyclonus spoke to the seeker through their pricvate communication channel,

 _"Doesn't look like it."_

"Starscream!"

"Yes, sir." he answered immediately

"Take Thrust to his private quarters."

"Yes sir." he tried to hide his annoyance, "this way Thrust."

"Your wings are twitching, words are a better mean of communicating you kno-"

Suddenly, Starscream held his sword to the fliers' throat, his teeth bared.

"Starscream" Megatron called strangely calm, "stand down"

Without taking his optics off of Thrust he answered, "yes sir" and replaced his sword. Silently he turned into the hall, leading the mech to his quarters.

He stopped at the door, pointed at it and continued walking down the hall. He was glad to see Thrust was not following him. He headed for the medbay.

* * *

"I hate that mech"

Demolisher sighed, glancing over to the seeker lying on the berth,

"so you keep telling me"

"Why is he even here?"

"'cause we could be doing with another member of the team"

"But why him?"

"Starscream," Demolisher sighed again, this time turning to face him, "I don't know. If you want, you can go and question our oh so patient leader on his actions and decisions."

"No thanks" he grumbled

"Exactly. Now settle. We can finally get that fan of yours fixed"

Starscream offlined his optics, waiting to fall into stasis once again.

* * *

"Wakey wakey"

Starscream growled at the voice, trying to fall back into recharge. He attempted to roll onto his side but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him,

"Not yet, you've got to wake up first" the voice called out louder this time, "come on, Starscream"

"Demolisher. Go away" he muttered

"Yeah, well, I will once I've checked you over."

Onlining his optics, he flinched. They were immediately assulted by a bright light being shone into them, he tried to swipe at it.

"Sorry. Now, deep intake for me" he complied

"Any intense pain or discomfort?"

"Not really, just a bit uncomfortable."

"Well that's to be expected. Your intakes sound much clearer though"

"Am I cleared for duty?"

"Give it a few days and then yes. You can sparr with Cyclonus from tomorrow. You'll need to build up your stamina again but I'm sure it won't take you long. Be grateful you are still young." The older mech stretched.

He placed a half filled cube on the side table near Starscream,

"Drink that before you recharge. It's got a painkiller in it, will stop that discomfort from worsening."

As Demolisher began to tidy up the medbay, Starscream finished the cube and yawned.

"Recharge now, Starscream."

The seeker didn't need anymore prompting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Starscream bolted upright in his berth, his spark seemed to beat out of his chest, his fans whirring loudly. He sighed, rubbing the back of his hand at his optics.

 _"Another nightmare"_ he growled to himself.

The red and white seeker was about to lie back down when he froze, a noise outside his berthroom door catching his attention. He listened intently before quietly getting off his berth, heading for the door. He could hear footsteps going down the hall.

 _"It's too late for anyone to be up and roaming about the base."_ he thought, activating his comm link,

"Demolisher?" he whispered through the private channel. It took a moment to get a response,

"What is it, Starscream? It's late" a groggy voice answered him

"There's someone wandering the base"

"So? They probably can't recharge."

"They were hanging about my door though"

"Starscream" Demolisher sighed, "go back to sleep"

"I'm gonna check it out"

"Fine but you are going yourself"

The connection was lost with a click. His door slid open quietly and he cautiously stepped out into the darkened hall, he stared in the direction the sound went. Seeing no movement, he carefully made his way down the corridor, not making a sound as he passed the Decepticon leaders' private quarters. The young seeker peered into the throne room,

 _"Maybe I was hearing things"_

He suddenly stopped outside one of the observation rooms, one of the monitors was turned on. He glanced around the empty room before entering.

 _"That's strange,"_ he looked closer, _"someone's been scanning for minicon signals."_

A small noise behind him made him whip round in fright. His optics darted around the room but found nothing. He turned to shut down the monitor, not noticing the hand reaching for him, it touched his wing. He screamed. Spinning round, jumping back as he locked optics with Thrust. Before he could shout at the mech, his comms flared to life,

"Starscream! What's going on?"

"What's with all the noise, soldier?!"

"Hey! What's going on?"

Through the open link, Starscream quickly responded,

"Thrust has been sneaking around the base!"

"Megatron sir, I would like to explain" Thrust added

The two fliers glared at each other as Megatron stomped into the room,

"Well? Explain!"

"Well sir, I found Starscream scanning for minicons" the mech turned to the younger seeker, "I hope you aren't thinking of going off on your own, Starscream?"

"No sir!" the red and white seeker looked to his leader, "it's not true! I was awoken by someone walking down the hall outside my room. I went to check it out and found the monitor already on, sir."

Megatron approached threateningly. Starscream stepped back, hitting the desk,

"If I find you've been searching for minicon signals without my permission Starscream" he growled

"I swear sir, I haven-"

He was cut off as Megatron caught him by the throat. The Decepticon leader growled as a voice spoke up behind him,

"Sir! Starscream is telling the truth. He woke me up when he heard someone outside his berthroom." Megatron loosened his grip as Demolisher continued,

"It could well have been Thrust"

"I wouldn't dare, Megatron sir," he defended himself, "It's true. I was in the hall but I was only there as I heard Starscreams' whimpers. Once he was quiet, I went back to my berth!"

The seeker averted his optics, extremely embarrassed as his teammates looked at him. His wings fell further down his back as Thrust chuckled,

"Nightmare perhaps?"

Megatron sneered at the young seeker,

"Get back to your quarters. All of you! And if I find you wandering the halls at this time of night again, Starscream"he snarled

The seeker made a hasty exit back to his berthroom before the Decepticon commander could continue.

* * *

Starscream lay back down on his berth, staring up at the ceiling. He onlined his private comm channel again,

"Demolisher? I don't trust him."

"I am starting to regret ever giving you this frequency, Starscream" he sighed, "please go back to sleep!"

"He's planning on getting me killed, I just know it"

"Can we not talk about this in the morning?"

"How can I sleep with him wandering about?!"

"Starscream, stop. We'll deal with him in the morning. For now, sleep! Good night"

"night"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Starscream growled as he flew over the forest canopy searching for the signal they had picked up at base. The Decepticons' were sure it must be a minicon but Starscream wasn't so sure. The signal was different from the other signals they had seen, only slightly different, but different all the same. His concern had been meerly shrugged off by his teammates. The seeker bit back another snarl as when his communication link came to life,

"Starscream! Regroup!"

"Yes sir" he mumbled as he banked sharply, missing the slight movement in the forest below him. He only knew of the attack when a sudden warning appeared before him then extreme pain and darkness, leaving him no time to declare an SOS.

* * *

The sluggish feeling of sedated systems, blinding lights and muffled voices were the first signs that Starscream realised he was conscious. He continued to fight online, his vocaliser clicking as he tried to speak, panic setting in.

"D-demolisher? Where-"

A surge of pain cut him off, groaning at the intensity of it. He faintly noted the muffled voices had stopped. A blur of colour came into his view. He tried to move away, a new wave of panic kicking in when he found he was restrained. A voice accompanied the blurr before he fell into darkness again.

* * *

Coming online for a second time, the young seeker found he was much more aware this time however the relief soon evaporated when he remembered and confirmed the position he was in. He struggled desperately against the bonds that restrained him to the berth.

"Calm down"

Starscream snapped his helm round to snarl at the owner of the voice,

"Let me go!" He ended with a screech that made the older mech wince.

"Primus! I do not know why they insist on helping you?!"

"You lot shot me down!" He shouted, continuing to thrash against the restraints. He was too busy fighting, he didn't notice the lengthy pause,

"Actually, it wasn't us"

Starscream suddenly froze,

"...what?" he rasped, vocaliser now sore from shouting.

"We had thought you had been shot down by one of the Decepticons. You crashed not far from where we were on patrol. Red Alert insisted we brought you to the medbay, you should be grateful"

"Grateful?!" He yelled, "you have me strapped to a berth, weaponless and -"

He stopped so abruptly that the Autobot startled,

"...and w-wingless" Starscream barely managed to bite back a whimper.

"Ah, yeah, listen. Before you have a fit, Red Alert is working on them. He-"

"You can leave, Jetfire"

The red and white seeker growled lowly as the Autobot medic entered the room, his optics tracking the mechs every step. Red Alert simply walked past him, taking no notice of the seething seeker on one of his medical berths and picked up a datapad from his desk. He turned to observe his patient as he heard the young mech thrashing against the restraints once again, he spoke softly,

"you know, you will only do yourself more damage, Starscream"

"I don't care! Let me go!"

Red Alert waited until he had stopped shouting,

"and where would you go? You were shot down by one of your own, you are lucky to still be functioning"

"I don't care! You don't know who did it! Demolisher and Cyclonus will be searching for me, you will be lucky to function after that!"

Red Alert simply sighed as the young mech began his struggling. With surprising speed, the medic injected a sedative into the seekers' energon line in his arm. Starscream yelped loudly, freezing as his systems became sluggish. He couldn't help but whimper as unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

"He's still really sedated, Optimus. I doubt you will get any response from him."

"I know, Scavenger but at least he will be calmer when he's online. We need to try and get some answers."

Starscream looked in the direction of where the voices were coming from. He looked on through blurry optics, too tired to do anything yet his intakes increased slightly.

"Easy, young seeker. We will not harm you."

Starscreams' vocaliser spat out static as he tried to speak,

"ler m' go"

"Starscream, you know we can't do that. Can you tell me what happened before you crashed?"

The red and white growled feebly, a noise that sounded more like a whimper,

"was flying"

"And?"

"D'no, was shot. Didn't see an'one, d-don't know" He shook his helm slightly, trying to clear the fog that clouded his processor.

"Easy, Starscream. You are under a strong sedative, it'll take some time for your systems to filter it out."

The seeker went limp, optics flickering as he fought to stay online.

"S'venger" he whimpered as he offlined.

Optimus Prime sighed, moving to contact Red Alert to tell him Starscream had fallen into recharge. He watched as the old spy looked over the young mech.

"He is in some state, Prime" he mumbled." Not just the recent damage, I mean, he is littered with old scars, looks like the Decepticons are yet to find a half decent medic."

Optimus nodded, "yet, someone replaced one of his fan blades according to Red Alerts' scans. He's also been fighting a rather nasty virus. Someone within their fold must care enough to have some sort of medical training."

"Yeah" Scavenger took one last glance at the seeker before following Optimus out of the secured medbay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Where is he?!"

"I have -ack, no idea what you are talking about!"

Demolisher growled dangerously at the conehead, pinning the grey flier to the wall,

"If I find out you had something to do with his disappearance, Thrust -" he dropped the mech to the ground, landing one final kick to end his warning before walking away.

* * *

Starscream onlined slowly, systems catching up at a near normal speed this time. He refused to online his optics, hoping that everything up to this point had just been another nightmare. To his disappointment, he was still stuck in the Autobots medical bay when he finally plucked up the courage to look around. He tried to hide the flinch as the doors to the medbay opened with a hiss. His optics flicked to the mech who had entered.

Red Alert spoke quietly when he realised the seeker was now conscious and tracking his every movement,

"Good evening, Starscream"

The medic wasn't entirely surprised when he didn't get an answer from the angsty flier. He sat at his desk before continuing,

"We have made some progress on finding out who attacked you"

No response. He tried once more, hoping to at least get an impatient growl from the Decepticon,

"I think you'll be interested to see who we found out in the forest."

This time the seeker shifted, turning to face the wall the best he could while still restrained. Red Alert bit back an impatient sigh before sending a message to Optimus Prime, updating him on the current situation.

Starscream couldn't help but turn to face the door as he heard the familiar sound of a small engine. He didn't have time to react before the race car minicon transformed, jumping up onto the berth he lay on, beeping furiously.

"'m fine, Swindle." The red and white seeker grumbled.

As Red Alert approached the medical berth, Swindle turned sharply, standing fast and beeping at such a rate that even Starscream found difficult to translate. The medic put up his hands hoping to calm the minicon. He had yet to understand Swindle's dialect but he could guess what he was saying from his body language,

"Easy Swindle, I am just checking his stats. While I do so, perhaps you would kindly inform Starscream on what happened before he crashed,"

 _"because I doubt he will listen to_ _me"_ he thought but didn't add as he moved back towards his desk to give Starscream and Swindle as much privacy as possible as they discussed the incident. He was pretty sure the young seeker was not going to be pleased.

* * *

Not being pleased was an understatement, the red and white seeker was livid. Swindle tried his best to calm his partner as he cursed Thrust to the Pit and back.

 _"Least you know who to swear your revenge on now, right?"_ Swindle said, trying to lift the flier's mood.

Starscream simply snarled, his optics darting dangerously to the medic who had stepped forward. After a few clicks, Starscream fought the urge to squirm under Red Alerts' intense gaze, even Swindle seemed to have taken a step back. Before the young mech could growl out a comment on how rude it was to stare, the medic started, his voice quiet,

"I would like to be able to remove those restraints from you."

Starscream did not bother to hide the look of surprise,

"I would need to be sure that you would not be a danger to this base and everyone in it though"

"And what would I be able to do?" Starscream's voice hadn't taken on it's usual harsh edge, "I have no weapons, no wings and have substained heavy damage." He looked away from the medic's optics, "I am not a threat to you or your team."

It obviously pained him to admit and the medic seemed to realise this. Starscream didn't react when the restraints retracted back.

"The medbay is heavily guarded, Starscream. You will remain here until Optimus Prime decides what to do with you. In the meantime, I will repair you, including your wings and will attach them when I can. I want a full medical examination done and I would like to know who carried out your recent operation and what you have been taking for that virus. Understand?"

Starscream diverted his optics but nodded one to show he had been listening and understood. He prepared himself for the onslaught of questions but he startled as he heard Red Alert sigh wearily,

"But I think we shall start all that in the morning. It's late and I know you are exhausted, that sedative is a strong one." He glanced to the minicon, "you can stay Swindle," noticing the defiant stance, "but any sign of trouble, the guards will apprehend you immediately."

He placed a cube of energon within Starscreams reach before turning towards the doors, "Drink, it looks like you need it."

Starscream ensured the door was fully locked before scanning the cube and drinking it in a sparkbeat, he hadn't realised just how starved and tired he was. Curling onto his side, he heard Swindle settling down before he fell into a deep recharge.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _"Demolisher! Where 'm I...help" He whimpered at the sudden voice, "...tar..ream...Starscream. Wake up, kid"_

"Demolisher!"

"Easy, Starscream. Calm down"

"Where am I? Scavenger? Megatron, he's-"

"Hush, it's alright. You were dreaming. That's all."

The red and white seeker's dull orange optics flickered as he came round from the nightmare. His intakes shuddering, frame trembling as he sat on the medical berth within the Autobots base. His attention was suddenly captured by soft chirps and beeps coming from his minicon sitting at the other end of the berth.

"It's okay, Swindle. He is just waking up, give him a minute" Scavenger said reassuringly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." The seeker mumbled, his intakes starting to even out.

Unsure whether he meant himself or Swindle, Scavenger answered him anyway,

"Don't worry about it, kid. Here, take some energon."

Starscream simply shook his helm, "I had some earlier"

"Yes, but you are underweight again, Starscream. Did they not stick to the rationing plan that was set?"

"We tried to but there wasn't enough to go around. Demolisher started to shorten his rations but it didn't make any difference, the energon wasn't of good quality"

The old mech sighed,

"I see. I will mention it to Red Alert. We can modify your energon, it's better for your systems anyways but in the meantime, drink," he thrust the cube towards the young seeker.

Giving the cube a quick scan, he missed the almost silent sigh from Scavenger. Sipping at the energon, he almost dropped it as the old mech suddenly spoke,

"So, what was the dream about this time?"

Taking one more mouthful of energon, he passed the remaining cube to Swindle who chirruped his thanks. Scavenger hid the smile that crept onto his faceplates, he always knew Starscream had a soft spot for the minicons. Noticing the seeker had yet to speak, he prompted him again,

"Come on, now. I thought we had managed to control them."

Now, that got him speaking,

" _We_ had nothing to do with it!"

"Really? 'cause I am sure I've had a similiar conversation with you before."

Starscream merely growled and looked away.

"Listen, it's nothing to be ashamed about. We all-"

"How can you say that?! I'm a Decepticon, we don't show weakness! Of course, a meer Autobot spy couldn't possibly understand that!"

"Enough, Starscream" The old mech spoke softly yet kept his tone firm enough to demand the young mech's attention, "You know I understand completely. This has nothing to do with our factions or the war, I only wish to help you"

"You are a traitor!"

"I am a spy, that is my role within the war"

"You left us!"

Scavenger didn't miss the pleading tone under the rough, accusing voice of the seeker, "I had to but I tried to keep an optic on you when I could."

"That wasn't your job, I didn't need you to watch me! I was sparked into the Decepticon army, trained under the elite soldiers, I do not need anyone keeping tabs on me!"

Scavenger sighed exasperated,

"You're right. It wasn't my responsibility. I didn't need to watch out for you but I chose to do it all the same. Now, answer my question, what are the nightmares about? Are they the same as last time?"

Starscream glared back at the older mech, locking optics for a click before he gave up and looked away,

"It always starts with the same mech, the same injuries, the same room, the same noise," he shuddered. "Then it goes on to something different, usually memories of the war"

"And do you recognise the mech?"

Starscream froze at the question before shaking his helm,

"No, I don't think so"

"I'm afraid it is just the same conclusion as last time. The war takes its toll on everyone, whether you believe it or not. Set your body clock to wake you up halfway through your recharge cycle again. It should break the cycle and keep the dreams at bay for a little while."

Scavenger was about to encourage the Starscream to go back into recharge when his private communication link sounded,

 _"Hey Scavenger, Optimus wants a word with you. I'm coming to save you from guard duty"_

"Yeah, no worries Jetfire." He turned to the young mech who was now watching him carefully, "It's alright. Jetfire is taking over, he'll be standing outside. There is still an hour or so before sunrise, rest."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Morning, Starscream"

The young Decepticon seeker simply glared at the medic as he entered the medical bay. Red Alert, ignoring the look, continued to observe the flier.

"Well, shall we start?"

Taking a moment to collect his datapad and bring up Starscream's recent scan on screen, he sat on his chair and turned to face the seeker.

"First. The new fan blade, what happened?"

Starscream sighed before answering, his voice low,

"It was cracked. We noticed it when I was came down with the virus."

"And who is 'we'?"

"Demolisher and I"

"He's your medic?" Red Alert tried to hide the surprise in his voice,

"No, not really but he has more experience with these type of things than the rest of us"

"And he replaced it?"

Starscream nodded, "yes, when it shattered." He saved the medic from asking, "I was flying when I technically shouldn't have been. It shattered during flight."

Red Alert merely nodded, "I can imagine he wasn't too pleased with that. So the virus, any idea what type of strain it is or how it started."

"No," he shook his head, "Demolisher never said. He came up with an anti-viral drug mixed with energon."

Red Alert continued to nod as he typed his notes on to the datapad, "it's not entirely cleared up but whatever Demolisher gave you certainly helped to isolate it and help with the symptoms." He paused before continuing, "So, the older wounds. The cause of them are?"

Starscream locked optics with the medic before forcing himself to relax under the suspicious gaze of Red Alert,

"Battle wounds, probably" he shrugged, "I don't know, we don't record every injury we substain. We have energon baths to help repair those kinds of wounds."

Before the medic could ask another question, Starscream interrupted, "what about my wings?"

Red Alert supressed a sigh, "I have been repairing them and they are close to completion. To reattach them, you will need to go under stasis but I can only do that when Optimus Prime grants me the permission to carry out the procedure."

"What?! Why do you need his slagging-"

The sound of the proximity alarm stopped the two mechs in their tracks. Red Alert was almost instantly on his feet, his digits pressed to his communication link,

"What is going on?"

 _"Someone out in the open near the base. We may need your assistance, Red"_

"Yes, sir but what of Starscream?"

 _"Jetfire is not required, he'll stand guard at the door."_

Without looking back at his patient, Red Alert hastily opened the door, making his way down the corridor, not noticing the little red racecar whizzing out the room, going around a corner and out of sight.

* * *

Optimus Prime and Scavenger were staring at the monitor when Red Alert entered the room,

"What's happening?"

"It's Demolisher," Scavenger answered without taking his optics off the screen, "he appears to be searching for something and is alone."

"You don't think he is looking for Starscream, do you?"

"I am not sure but that is what it looks like." Optimus spoke calmly, "I think we ought to go and meet him. Scavenger and I will go alone but the others are prepared if it turns out to be a trap."

Red Alert hid his worry as he followed the other two mechs to the warp gate,

"be careful. Any sign of trouble, give us our orders"

Optimus nodded before warping near to the area where Demolisher was last seen.

* * *

Scavenger crept slowly through the forest near to the open meadow , Optimus following closely,

"He is alone, Prime. I don't see anyone else on radar." The spoke in hushed whispers,

"Good, then it is time to make ourselves known."

Walking cautiously towards the edge of the forest that hid them from the Decepticons' view, Scavenger called out first,

"Demolisher! What are you doing?"

The Decepticon spun round to face the forest, glaring at the Autobot as he came into view,

"Who else is with you, Scavenger?"

"Are you alone?"

"...yes. You?"

"No, Optimus Prime and myself. The Autobots are prepared to attack if need be"

After a moment of silence, Demolisher answered, his voice losing the harsh edge, "I am not here to fight"

"Perhaps you should explain your intentions quickly." Optimus came forwards, standing at Scavengers' side.

The Decepticon studied the two Autobots in front of him before sighing quietly, allowing his frame to relax,

"One of us was shot down. I have my suspicions. I am searching for him."

He decided to keep the identity of the individual a secret as he gauged the Autobots' reactions. Demolisher was surprised to find that neither of the two mechs questioned him further, instead they stayed quiet. The Decepticon suddenly understood,

"wait. You know, you've seen him, where-"

"Yes" Optimus spoke almost gently, "we know. Starscream is within our medical care."

The reaction from Demolisher surprised them both,

"thank Primus."

"What?" Scavenger blurted out before stopping himself,

"The kid is in danger. Thrust has it out for him, has convinced Megatron that Starscream is a traitor and plans to start a coup. I tried to explain but, " Demolisher motioned to his recent injuries, "it didn't go so well. Tell him-Swindle!"

Optimus and Scavenger followed the Decepticons' surprised stare, finding a minicon racing towards them,

"How did he-?"

"I have no idea" Optimus mumbled before Scavenger could finish asking his question.

"Swindle, come here. I need you to pass on a message to Starscream." Demolisher stooped to allow the minicon to climb up onto his palm, "tell him to stay away. Tell him to stay with the Autobots. He cannot, under any circumstances, return to base. Megatron will kill him on sight, we have all been ordered to kill him on sight." He couldn't hide the pain from his voice as he said it. "Thrust has corrupted the chain of command. Do you understand, Swindle?" The minicon buzzed his anger _._ "Do not encourage him, Swindle."

The minicon chirped his answer, _"I understand. He will not be happy though"_

"I know, thank you." Demolisher placed the minicon back on the ground, "I must go. Megatron will soon discover I am missing." He paused before staring intently at the Autobots, his voice almost begging,"please, he is young. He-" He cut himself off with a shake of his head before turning to warp away.

Optimus Prime and Scavenger watched to ensure Demolisher was truly gone before heading back towards their warp gate, Swindle following closely behind,

"Well that was interesting," Scavenger said, breaking the silence, "we now have an abandoned seekerling in our midst."

Optimus could only sigh, wondering what was to become of this.


End file.
